In recent years, Long Term Evolution (LTE)/4G core network (Evolved Packet Core, or “EPC”) networks have become a main technology used in the global fourth generation mobile telecommunications because of high bandwidth and high service quality. Rapid popularization of intelligent terminals and mobile applications also brings rapid development of the mobile Internet.
Bring your own device (BYOD) becomes a trend among enterprises. Currently, in a BYOD wireless office scenario in an enterprise, a local network is still accessed mainly by using a local wireless router and by using a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology.
However, after accessing the local network by using Wi-Fi, a user equipment cannot use an operator network (such as a 4G communications network with high bandwidth and high service quality). If the operator network needs to be used, the Wi-Fi connection needs to be first disconnected. Consequently, the user cannot access the local network.